


Reiji's Reassurance

by Siriscolor



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angsty Reiji, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Anatomy, Get Dicked, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriscolor/pseuds/Siriscolor
Summary: Get fucked





	Reiji's Reassurance

You opened your eyes, mind kind of foggy, to see yourself in a room not familiar to yourself. Moving your arms to push yourself up, you feel something pull taught and hold you back. Looking over, you notice your arms seem to be cuffed above you to the headboard of a bed. Just as the room started to become familiar, a doorknob seemed to rattle and a door opened to reveal a brown-haired man walking in.

“Oh? You're awake.” He said evenly, closing the door behind him. “You fell asleep, I didn’t want to risk losing you when you awoke.” He nodded to the handcuffs with a smirk before sitting at the foot of the bed and patting your shin. He leaned forward into his other palm, his brown hair gracefully falling along his arm. “I can’t have you running away on me, can I?” Narrowing his eyes, Reiji’s voice shifted in tone as he sat up and turned his body toward you.

“You’ve been spending so much time apart from me, I was starting to doubt if I was good enough.” He tucked some fall-away hair behind his ear, “But then I realized that might not be the case. You see,” Suddenly, Reiji’s voice changed from conversational to sultry as he paused to bite his lip. “I still have a lot to give, you just have to see it first hand.”

Reiji’s hand slowly traced up your shin, before he gave your thigh a squeeze, your shorts ensuring his fingers touched your skin directly. He leaned down, brushing his nose against the spot he squeezed before giving it slow, gentle kisses moving inward. He dragged the palms of his hands up to your hips as his kisses became deeper, leaving behind soft purple marks. You didn't notice when he pulled your bottoms from you, his eyes meeting yours with a glassy lust as he moved further north, his lips meeting the top of your inner thigh. A small, amused huff came from Reiji as you moved under him, “And here I thought you had someone else, yet you’re already so wet for me.”

He bent his head and slowly dragged his tongue across your labia, a smirk appearing on his face when you sucked in air in reaction, “Tell me I’m your only one.” His gentle movements suddenly became aggressive as he delved his mouth against you, licking and sucking whilst your toes curled and your back arched at the movements of his tongue.

“You are!”

This only made him more fervent, gripping your thighs harder as his warm mouth made lewd noises against you. You wanted to put your hands on his head, to pull his hair, yet your shackles prevented it. You wrapped your exposed legs around him instead as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he ate you out, his tongue sending shivers through you.

At some point he let go of your waist and unbuttoned his pants, pushing himself out of them and unwrapping your legs from around him. You felt your clit throbbing for more in his absence as the comparatively cold air rushed around you. Reiji pulled himself closer still, leaning over you and turning you over so that your cuffed wrists crossed and he pushed you up onto your knees. He leaned down over you, “Don’t ever make me feel lonely again.” Reiji whispered in your ear before a sudden burst rushed through your body as he rammed into you. His excited movements making you move to his pace as a surprised moan erupted from you. “Yes,” He groaned huskily, “Just like that. Only for me.”

The thought made him thrust harder as he panted from the pleasure. He leaned down for a moment to turn your head and kiss you deeply, his tongue searching and exploring every bit of your mouth. The only time he separated was for air, and when he did so he realized he had slowed down and set his rhythm again. The both of you were moaning loudly, “Haah-” Reiji began, “I’m gonna come.” He said simply with a grunt before a hot feeling filled you and he began to slow.

Reiji pulled out of you and laid beside you for a moment to rest, “Thank you.” He smiled, the previous doubt gone to be replaced by sincerity. He stood and reached into his pocket for the key to your handcuffs, unlocking them and taking them off of you. Once more, he laid beside you and wrapped his arm around you in a cuddle. “I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourself a man who can do both.


End file.
